I'll Be Faithful For You
by Gingitsune-and-Shiori-Inu
Summary: Leon's late getting home, and D can't help but feel...Human. DxL


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own PetShop of Horrors.

**Gingitsune:** Hiya! Well see Shiori and I have this wild thing going where we're making a load of song fictions. Sorry about Popstar's Protector. My computer crashed recently so I've had to start afresh to the old chapters I had.

Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

D traced the intricate patterns of his tea cup as he sat on one of his chairs, his cheongsam falling over him regally. He took a sip of his tea and set his cup down. His lips were drawn in a firm line and he continued to stare at the clock as the minutes ticked by. His detective's, since that was what he was now because of the actions that had taken place a little less then a week ago, shift ended at seven fifteen. The time was now ten twenty.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

D shifted and stood walking around the shop to make sure that the animals were fed, and their cages, or rater beds, clean.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

He unclenched his hand when he felt the blood rush to the surface of his skin.

_And he don't know..._

He looked down and almost scolded himself as he realized that his behavior was because of the foreign _human_ feelings he was having.

Worry.

Jealously.

Nervousness.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all four tires..._

T-chan nuzzled against D trying to calm the kami down. Yet D could not help but feel these things considering Leon was a human, and from the stories that had been passed down. He could not help but think that Leon was like every other human, deceitful.

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

He felt like tearing the pet shop apart. He wanted to throw his sheets away, and he wanted to burn the detective's clothes.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
He blinked twice when he heard footsteps coming from the front of the shop.

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know..._

His breath caught as he saw his detective, a bloody bandage across his forehead, with a bundle of filbert and peach blossoms in one arm and a box of sweets in the other. 

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all four tires.

D brought a lithe hand to his mouth and gasped at Leon's wound as he hurried towards him.

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

"Sorry I'm late D, there was a problem and I was sent out before my shift ended. Some punk grazed my forehead with a knife while I was getting ready to book him. No problem though. I'm fine, just a little wound." He reassured the man when he saw the look of terror on his face.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

D took a shaky breath before he threw his arms around Leon's neck and hugged him tightly._  
_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

"I'm sorry Leon," he whispered,

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all four tires...

Leon looked around the pet shop and his look of confusion turned to soft understand as he put the flowers and sweets down, and hugged the smaller man back.

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

"It's alright D, I'm just glad you took me in the first place."

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...


End file.
